talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Falaeth
Dissatisfied noblewoman with a secret life. Marquise Elizabeth Falaeth Noblewoman of Bastion Wife of Marquis Andiron Falaeth, Owner of the Red Wind, partner in the Red Wind Trading Company Date of Birth: 5th of Kazwyn, 1162 (Age 55) Female Half-Elf Appearance: See Photo--> http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/8388/1288836679943.jpg Personality: The product of a wealthy and unorthodox upbringing, Elizabeth is an intelligent, strong-willed, charismatic young woman who is, in civilized circles, a force to be reckoned with. Used to getting her way, she is not above using charming flattery, bribery, or even blackmail to achieve her goals. She secretly longs for freedom from the oppressive hand of her husband, and desires a family; at her core, she is a good woman, with a heart of gold and a love of children. She has never let the idea of what is "proper" for a woman of her stature stop her from doing as she pleased, except in the case of remaining married to a man who thinks little of her; even in that, however, she is working to circumvent the matter and get out of it in as civilized a way as possible. Generally very tactful and polite, Elizabeth nevertheless has a temper as red as her hair, and when she is roused to anger is not easy to appease; at the other end of the spectrum, if she establishes her loyalty with a person or group, she is endlessly faithful to them unless given a very compelling reason to not be. History: One of the first half-elven children to be born in Bastion, Elizabeth--so named by her human mother--was raised in an unconventional household, the only child of the Duke and Dutchess Roloviel. Sent to a finishing school to learn how to be a "proper lady" (education in deportment, conversation, understanding social ranking, etc), Elizabeth also learned reading, writing, and history; as with most nobles, she knows both the common tongue and is fully fluent in Celandish, with a passing understanding in Wraenar as well. On the 12th day of Firothe, 1211, Elizabeth was wed to Marquis Andiron Falaeth, an elven merchant who wooed her persistently and convinced her father--then in ailing health--that he would "take care" of Elizabeth, despite her protests that she needed no looking after. Shortly after the wedding, Duke Roloviel passed away, and his wealth and holdings were added to Marquis Falaeth's estate, ostensibly to be cared for until Elizabeth had an eligible heir. The title of Duke was passed to her father's brother, as was her father's largest estate, further in the country, which was host to a small farm, a gem mine, and a crafting-house. In practice, Andiron Falaeth has practically stolen Elizabeth's money and childhood home, severely limiting her access to it; his refusal to be intimate with her, coupled with his lack of desire for children, has instilled a desperation in the young (by elven standards) woman. (Rumor has it that Elizabeth's father was a Velethiri, and that his sudden and startling turn to mental collapse and physical destruction and death was due to an assassination. This rumor has been staunchly denied by Andiron, but Elizabeth, upon the discovery of some private journals of her father's, is unsure. She knows better than to speak up about it, however, and for now the mystery remains unsolved.) On the 9th of Auravath, 1217, Elizabeth borrowed a large sum of money from the Banker's Guild and acquired the ship the Red Wind, immediately "hiring" Stray to captain it. At the same time, the Red Wind Trading Company was founded; ostensibly a small, legal trading startup, Elizabeth and Stray both know he's going to be smuggling goods into Bastion. There is also rumor of an affair between the two of them. On the 18th of Auravath, after suffering a minor physical attack at the hands of her swiftly-deteriorating husband, Elizabeth gathered a band of noblewomen and arrived at the "refugee camp" established for those innocent victims of the sweep of the Waterfront, determined to volunteer her time and help in any way possible. Advantages: Allure I (1) Beauty II (2) Charisma II (6) Charm II (2) Humor I (1) Cunning I (5) Agility I (5) Duelist II (2) Education III (3) Intelligence III (6) Nobility I (1) Wealth II (2) Related Story Elements: Elves, Marquis Andiron Falaeth, Estate Living, ''The Red Wind'', Mrs. Pettigaw's Finishing School